Tempted to Answer
by VORTEX2012
Summary: You can ask questions to the cast of 5Ds and I'll make them answer! :D Feel free to review/enjoy/ask questions to them/suggest something for the show, etc, etc.
1. Indroduction

**A/N: I am sooooo not caring if this goes against the rules, I am serious! If this is against the rules, show me the words that forbid it or tell me why it violates the rules. Enjoy it or perish or review, it is your choice.**

"Welcome to FanFiction Got Talent!" a person in a white jacket with a yin yang symbol in his back said.

"You think FanFiction got talent?" another person answered who had a black jacket with a yin yang symbol in his back.

"Noah, GET OUT OF THE SCREEN!" the white jacket wearing man said.

"Vortex, where did you get this crappy idea from?" Noah asked.

"From a popular show called Brittan Got Talent. You ever watched Cable TV?" Vortex answered/asked.

"That show for which a copy exists in each country?" Noah asked.

"Exactly, now get out of the screen and let me continue this crappy thing," Vortex said annoyed.

"I could do that but…" Noah said.

"What?" Vortex asked.

"In Brittan Got Talent there are people who got talent in various things, you ever saw that guy who swallowed those billiard balls?" Noah answered/asked.

"Yeah… that was cool; anyway I guess I will post something about… pairings?" Vortex suggested.

"You know… FanFiction is not always about romance!" Noah replied.

"And I guess you got a better idea," Vortex said.

"Well… I like stories in which the main characters die," Noah said.

"…alright, we will go with pairings," Vortex said after sighing.

"Let me guess, your first pairing will be RxR? You are so predictable," Noah said.

"There are some good stories for that pairing," Vortex said.

"There we have it," Noah said.

"What? Come on, taboo relationship, it's somehow worth writing it," Vortex replied.

"…don't you have to learn in that elite high school?" Noah asked.

"Ts, who cares about that? I got registered in it while 600 others didn't," Vortex started arguing.

"Yeah and you know the reason for that! You killed the person who accepts the students and somehow hired someone who would accept you," Noah said.

"Is it my fault that he got in a car accident?" Vortex asked calmly.

"He didn't have a car accident! You killed him with your car!" Noah yelled.

"It was a nasty accident and he deserved it, he scratched my Lamborghini!" Vortex yelled.

"Guys… you know that we are live here, right?" the person with the camera asked.

"Live? As in 'I admitted killing someone live on TV'?" Vortex asked panicking.

"Now they surely heard you," the cameraman said.

"How do you plan that you will continue this story from prison?" Noah asked.

"I will never go to prison! NEVER!" Vortex yelled.

"Guys, please we are live; at least let us do something that is worth being rated," the cameraman said.

"Aren't we entertaining enough?" Vortex asked.

"I think we are good enough so people would give us a few reviews," Noah answered.

"I knew it. So what should we talk about?" Vortex asked.

"Uh… did you do a proper presentation of this show or yourself?" Noah asked.

"I guess thru our arguing everybody understood," Vortex answered.

"Do you have any idea what we could talk about?" Noah asked.

"Well… we could talk about that King Julian from Penguins of Madagascar here," Vortex answered.

"And just what does he got to do with this show?" Noah asked puzzled.

"Well first, he is funny; second, he can sing like some bossy-rapper; third, did you listen to his new single?" Vortex asked.

"He is a lemur so what single?" Noah asked as a song started in the background.

"This is how we do it now, this is how we do it now; this is how we do it now, with the thump, thump, thump. Thump a little lower now, thump, thump, thump. Thump a little slower now, thump. Thump. Thump. Thump so the music monster can hear you, thump, thump; thump. Thump louder if the music monster gets near you, THUMP, THUMP; THUMP," a voice could be heard singing.

"STOP IT!" Noah yelled as the music stopped.

"Why? That music got in my head so I want to listen to it," Vortex said.

"You are breaking the rules and it also got in my head," Noah replied.

"Why am I breaking the rules?" Vortex asked puzzled.

"You posted this in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds category so you got to include a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Character in this, I think that should be a rule," Noah explained.

"I wouldn't say that that is a rule, even if it is a rule SCREW THE RULES, THIS IS FANFICTION!" Vortex said.

"Yeah but FanFiction has also rules," Noah replied.

"Didn't I make my point clear?" Vortex asked.

"At least let us do something that makes sense, arguing about various topics isn't a very logical thing," Noah said.

"How about… why Aki and Yusei didn't confess?" Vortex suggested.

"Hmm… maybe… wait; you didn't mention that incest pairing?" Noah said.

"I thought you wanted to stop arguing," Vortex said.

"I did but I just saw that you are getting better," Noah replied.

"Do you want me to get my Lamborghini here and take care of you?" Vortex threatened.

"Hehe… never mind," Noah answered.

"You know that I am your creator, so how does it come that you can do something I didn't create you for?" Vortex asked.

"OK, let us not waste our time surfing thru different topics, so let us scan your topic, even if it doesn't really have something to do with the title of this thing," Noah said trying to change the topic.

"I will find out soon enough how you can do something I don't want you to do but alright let us talk why Aki and Yusei didn't confess," Vortex replied.

"I personally think that… Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds is not over yet," Noah said.

"What makes you think that?" Vortex asked.

"Well, I went to some pages that got subbed episodes from Yu-Gi-Oh!" Noah started explaining, "You know like that GoGoAnime thing and that Anime44, for the others series the final episode is marked but the last known episode of YGO 5Ds isn't marked like that," he finished.

"I hope that it isn't over yet, I am so hoping that some couples get formed there," Vortex said.

"I can see where this is going…" Noah said.

"Did you already see that we got again out of topic?" Vortex asked.

"Yes, I saw that we got again out of topic," Noah answered.

"Now stay on topic and say that meaning of yours about the reason why Aki and Yusei didn't confess," Vortex replied.

"What if… Yusei is gay and loves Jack?" Noah suggested.

"That would result that too much people in this place would get happy… I cannot allow that!" Vortex said taking out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Noah asked.

"Hello, who was or is the plot writer for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds?" Vortex asked, "Ah, alright thanks for the info," he said hanging up, "I will take care of him after this chapter is over," he mumbled.

"Can we get back to topic?" Noah asked.

"Sure, so what if Yusei saw Aki with Crow making out or something like that?" Vortex suggested.

"Why would she do that?" Noah asked puzzled.

"Well… if she would get pissed of that Yusei didn't show his love for her in 2 years, she would take the next best, which is actually Jack but Jack is already in love with someone else, so there are only Rua, Crow and Bruno left… doing something with Rua would be illegal because I think Aki would be a pedophile, Bruno doesn't exist anymore so… the only remaining is Crow," Vortex explained.

"If I would be in her place, I would be a lesbian, I would never do something with Crow," Noah said.

"I would do the same…" Vortex agreed.

"OI! What are you talking about?" a person with orange hair who smacked the door said.

"Crow, you know… that door was actually opened," Vortex said.

"Sorry about that, so WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Crow yelled.

"We were talking that you would be the last choice for Aki, I mean, you don't have someone who loves you like the other characters and that is for a reason," Vortex said.

"And what reason is that if I may ask?" Crow asked.

"I don't know, you are just… you are just you!" Noah said.

"How did you even get here?" Vortex asked.

"I don't know… you tell me, you wrote this damn thing," Crow answered.

"That means I can make you…" Vortex said.

"Don't even try that, it would ruin this story," Crow countered.

"Right, now be gone to the Nether World," Noah said.

"What?" Crow yelled as he disappeared.

"Hmm… this wasn't a very good start for this show, was it?" Vortex asked.

"Nope, it wasn't, we can't stay that well focused to a topic," Noah agreed, "Shall we stop this before something worse happens?" he asked.

"What worse could happen than having no rating?" Vortex asked.

"What if… the Crimson Dragon takes revenge that we sent one of its signers to the Nether World?" Noah asked.

"There is no such thing," Vortex said smiling relieved.

Suddenly a crimson red beast appeared, "Really?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"OK, bring Crow back before that thing kills us," Vortex said.

"Uh… alright," Noah said running away.

"WAIT!" Vortex yelled.

"Fine, I can do it myself," Vortex said as Crow reappeared.

"Are you happy now?" Vortex asked the Crimson Dragon.

Suddenly the Crimson Dragon together with Crow disappeared in some shadows.

"HA! Both of them are gone to the Nether World, finally!" Noah shouted holding the millennium rod in his hand.

"That will give us some problems later…" Vortex said before something looking like a shiny white door opened.

"How did you do that?" a man with grey hair and a metal cover over his right eye said.

"Placido…? OK… this story just went full retard," Noah said looking at the guy while Vortex was planning on something.

"Who are you calling retard?" Placido said taking his sword out and aiming it at Noah.

"You won't be able to," Noah said before Placido's sword disappeared.

"I'll make you perish!" Placido shouted as a lightning storm started outside.

"Wait one second, could you help us with one thing?" Vortex said as Placido calmed down.

"About what and what will I gain from it?" Placido asked.

"Vortex… what are you thinking of?" Noah asked.

"Placido, listen we need your help to make the cast of 5Ds answer some questions," Vortex explained.

"What? You need my help for that? I am feeling sorry for you," Placido said.

"Listen! They wouldn't answer most of the questions that I am planning to ask anyway but maybe you got something… like an evolved torture stuffy thingy to make them answer the questions?" Vortex explained.

"So you are saying that you want also to torture the guy who beat me?" Placido asked.

"If you help us, he will be the first one to answer the questions!" Vortex guaranteed.

Placido started laughing evilly, "Alright, but I'll add two questions each time and I will gain immunity from the power of the Crimson Dragon and this other guy here," Placido set the rules for the deal.

"You don't have to worry about the Crimson Dragon or this annoying idiot anymore so this deal is done!" Vortex declared.

"Questions? You seriously? That Talent thingy was a better idea," Noah commented to which Vortex and Placido were really annoyed.

"By the way, could you give me my sword back?" Placido asked Vortex.

"Sure," Vortex said grinning evilly as Placido sword reappeared.

"Now, where were we?" Placido said directing his sword towards Noah.

"Vortex, you asshole!" Noah yelled.

"Have a little fun you guys while I discuss something with the public," Vortex said ignoring him.

"So this is it, in the end we decided that it would be better to do a the-cast-has-to-answer-the-questions-you-ask, I know not very original but I never actually cared about that," Vortex said before Noah jumped from behind the scene.

"Wait, Placido wait!" Noah yelled, "This is such a waste," he said to Vortex, "I bet you won't get more than three reviews," he said grinning.

"What will we bet about?" Vortex asked.

"Hmm… if I win, I will no longer be your creation, you will be MINE," Noah said grinning.

"Your last words seemed gay to me… fine but if I win… you will do something for me, you will have to go and take care of that plot writer of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds so these JackxYusei fans will never get happy," Vortex said before chuckling evil.

"With take care you mean…?" Noah said wanting to confirm.

"Take care of him as in kill him," Vortex said.

"Hmm… deal," Noah agreed.

"Alright people now I order you to help me…! Please? Just three reviews; no matter how stupid or uncreative or whatever they are, just say something… pleahehehease!" Vortex yelled at the sky while Noah was chuckling evilly.

"They are not going to help you," Noah said before starting again to laugh evilly.


	2. Yusei's Questions

The cameras activate and show two guys standing there and talking about something.

"I got 3 reviews, from which one was a tip that this goes against the rules which I also said that I never cared about but I thank that cute panda for reminding me. Anyway, I got 3 reviews so according to our deal; I assume that you took care of that plot writer?" Vortex asked the grey eyed co-moderator.

"He told me that 5Ds was already over but I still fulfilled the deal and eliminated him," Noah explained.

"Good boy, now when is this show meant to start?" Vortex asked.

"At exactly 11:11:11PM, 11th of the 11th 2011," Noah said looking at his watch, "Which was exactly before a minute," he said frowning.

"Maybe something happened like in that 11-11-11 movie… did you just mention that you killed someone while we were on screen?" Vortex said.

"No one would believe that and just think we were making fun because of this shows genre," Noah said relieved.

"Right… wait one second, you shouldn't be relieved, remember the time I was sure nothing would happen because you sent Crow to the Nether World?" Vortex asked being careful.

"Hmm… you're right on that one but what could possibly happen?" Noah asked remaining calm as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get that," Vortex said going towards the door.

"We're starting the show. We don't have any time for guests!" Noah said as Vortex opened the door and three police men stepped inside.

"First, how did you get in my goddamn story? Second, can I help you? Third, please don't tell me this has to do with me breaking the rules!" Vortex asked.

"We're here because someone made a statement that he killed another person," the officer in the middle said.

"Just great!" Noah said holding his hands up in the air.

"You are arrested," another police officer said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever; I've been thru this a hundred times, let's go!" Noah said holding his hands ready to be cuffed.

"What is up here?" Placido asked coming inside.

"The roof," Vortex said like it was obvious.

"I can see that, I meant what are these guys doing here?" Placido asked motioning towards the policemen.

"They are just getting this idiot out of here, something that should have been done long ago," Vortex explained.

"Good, it was goddamn time!" Placido said watching the policemen drag out Noah.

"That was the straw that broke the camel's back!" Noah yelled.

In the mean time, somewhere in far Arabian lands, a camel wandering through the desert, suddenly collapsed to the ground, 'OH MY GOD, MY BACK!' the camel thought.

Back to the studio, Noah was trying to resist the grip of the policemen in order to take care of Placido.

"Bye bye, I hope you rot in prison," Placido said grinning.

"I'll be back by sunrise!" Noah shouted being dragged out.

"Alright, now back to the show," Vortex said going to the moderator's seat.

"Good, I got the 'torture stuffy thingy' you asked for," Placido said holding out something that looked like a watch.

"Hehe, how does it work?" Vortex asked holding it.

"You've got to attach it somehow to the person you ask and as soon as that person lies or doesn't answer the question, he/she will get a shock of 70V," Placido explained sitting in the co-moderator seat.

"70V…? Isn't that deadly?" Vortex asked unsure.

"What about it?" Placido asked.

"I said I want a 'torture stuffy thingy'; not a 'deadly watch thingy'," Vortex explained.

"Man, you are so… I think there is no word to describe how you are acting… childish, yeah that is a suiting word," Placido said taking the device back.

"Can't you just put the intensity lower?" Vortex asked.

"Sure I could do that, would 69V be OK?" Placido suggested.

"NO! Set it on… 25V, that would be enough," Vortex said.

"Ugh, fine," Placido said giving up and adjusting the electrical intensity.

"Now, who is the first to go?" Vortex said looking thru some files.

"You the first to go will be the person who beat me," Placido said hitting the desk with his fist.

"Jeez, calm down, I forgot about that, you should really work on your anger dude," Vortex said holding a file in his hand.

"Ts, call him already," Placido said annoyed.

"Who is being childish here? Anyway, let's start with our first guest, Yusei Fudo," Vortex declared as Placido opened something that looked like a door and pulled Yusei out and made him sit on the sofa.

"Good, let us not waste time here, so let's go on with the first question…" Vortex said looking at the files.

"How did I get here?" Yusei asked confused.

"Oh, I didn't explain to you? Placido helped me pull you in my show and considering the fact that this isn't a kids show, now it is allowed to kill people with the weapons you carry, like Placido's sword… now you've got to answer my questions," Vortex explained as Placido stood up from the co-moderator seat.

"What happens if I don't?" Yusei asked looking at the sword wielding man who sat next to him.

"Thanks for reminding me," Placido said attaching the device which looks like a watch on his arm.

"Nice watch," Yusei said looking at it as Placido sighed.

"For god sake, it's not a watch! It is a 'torture stuffy thingy'; I don't want to tell you its name because it seems funnier to mention that it tortures you," Placido said before starting to laugh evilly.

"And I assume I can't take it off," Yusei said to which Placido stopped laughing.

"What? Eh… well… theoretically you could but… um… Vortex isn't going to allow you?" Placido said but it sounded more like a question.

"Why not?" Vortex asked.

"Because you want this story to work," Placido answered.

"Right, so… what should I do? Should I attach the device to its body?" Vortex asked.

"It would be nicer if you'd kill him instead but alright, that works too," Placido agreed.

Like from writers' hand, probably because that was exactly how it happened, the device got attached to the duelist's arm so he wouldn't be able to take it off, "Good?" Vortex asked as Placido nodded.

"Why am into this anyway?" Yusei asked.

"Well… I am bored so… I don't really have something to do right now and I wanted to ask you and your friends some things me and other people want to know, while I am asking you I also like to frighten and/or torture you so… that is why Placido is here," Vortex explained.

"Yeah, I kind of like frightening and/or torturing you guys," Placido said grinning evilly.

"Fine, can we just get over with this?" Yusei asked.

"Don't be hectic!" Vortex said looking thru the file.

"What's the first question?" Placido asked.

"The first question is from… Bruna… the question is um… 'How did you get such a cool D-Wheel in such a poor place as Satellite without stilling anything?' I think with 'stilling' he/she meant 'stealing', anyway, answer or face 25V!" Vortex threatened.

"Alright, the point was this, the people of Neo Domino, got the trash in Satellite, where it will be recycled and there were many things that were useful to make my D-Wheel work, until Jack took it that is," Yusei explained as he got an electrical shock.

"What was that for?" Yusei shouted at Vortex.

"Umm… no idea, Placido you know why this happened?" Vortex asked clueless.

"He lied! This thing works also as a lie detector," Placido explained.

"I didn't lie - ugh!" Yusei said getting a shock.

"Oh yes you did," Placido replied grinning.

"No I didn't - ugh!" Yusei yelled as he got another shock.

"Yes, you did, we can continue like this all night, I've got plenty of time," Placido said as Yusei remained silent.

"Okay, enough torture, answer truthfully!" Vortex ordered.

"Well… I know what happened, although I don't know if I am allowed to answer," Placido said.

"Why do you know it?" Vortex asked confused.

"Well you see… the Ylliaster watched the owners of Stardust Dragon and Red Demon's Dragon long time ago, we also watched him how he did got that D-Wheel," Placido answered.

"Alright, explain how," Vortex said as Yusei got a bit unsure.

"You know Kiryu? Well… going against Public Security Maintenance Bureau wasn't the only reason Jack, Crow and Yusei went against him," Placido explained.

"So you are saying that he owned Yusei's D-Wheel?" Vortex asked.

"Yes, Yusei was the one who was most interested in it, Jack seeing it as a way out of the city was also interested in it and Crow… he just wanted to compete with the guys," Placido explained.

"That's old history of the old D-Wheel, I think Bruna asked about my latest one, not the one Jack stole from me," Yusei said.

"You mean the D-Wheel for which you stole all parts from that friend of Crow's?" Placido asked.

"Umm…" Yusei said thinking about what'll happen if he lies, "Y…yes, you happy?" he answered giving up.

"Alright, enough with the first question so now we go onto… a request? Hmm… sounds interesting," Vortex thought looking at the file.

"What does it say?" Placido asked.

"You're going to like this," Vortex answered with a devious smile.

"A torture request? Please almighty Z-ONE, let it be a torture request," Placido pleaded to the sky.

"It is a torture request," Vortex declared as Placido's smile got a bit scary.

"I hope it's not about me," Yusei said.

"Z-ONE, I know you like these guys and all but please let it be Yusei!" Placido shouted at the sky.

"Badly not, it is Jack," Vortex said making the smile on Placido's face weaken.

"Well… he works too, so just suffer stuffy-torture thingy? That person is a good human," Placido asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, you got a plan?" Vortex asked as Placido took his sword and open something looking like a door.

"Yes, I do," Placido explained as he pulled something out of the shining door.

"What is that?" Vortex asked confused.

"A table with Red Demons noodles on it, you should visit a eye doctor someday," Placido answered before opening the shiny door again and pulling out someone out of it.

"You got Yeager? What is he doing here? I think you grabbed the wrong person, Jack is a bit taller and a lot better looking," Yusei said.

"That did hurt a bit," Yeager said as tears got formed in his eyes.

"Listen here! You see that table over there where these Red Demons noodles are?" Placido asked pointing his sword towards Yeager's left eye.

"Uh… yes… I-I see it," Yeager responded afraid.

"Go over and start eating until you blow up! Or until I tell you to stop," Placido ordered as Yeager just stared at him, "What are you waiting for! GO!" Placido ordered once again.

"A-Alright," Yeager said cheerily as he took off like a clown and landed on a seat across the table.

"No offense, but that isn't really torturing," Vortex reminded him.

"Yeah, Yeager likes that stuff so you are practically making him a present," Yusei added.

"And how does it involve Jack into this?" Vortex asked.

"These are Jack's Red Demons noodles," Placido explained as Vortex got what he meant.

"Now let's move further," Placido said opening once again the shiny door with his sword, this time pulling a tall blond guy in a white overall.

"Hey, Jack," Yusei greeted.

"Yusei, what is the meaning of this?" Jack asked almost shouting as Yusei was pointing towards Jack. Meanwhile Placido was sneaking behind Jack and getting ready to tie him down.

"Why are you pointing at me?" Jack asked before getting pulled and tied to a chair.

"That's why," Yusei answered.

"Who is responsible for this?" Jack asked.

"That would be me and your former foe, Placido," Vortex answered.

"Placido…?" Jack asked as he recognized the white dressed man.

"Look, Jackie, there are your Red Demons noodles," Placido said treating Jack like a dog.

"What! My Red Demons noodles!" Jack shouted looking at Yeager who froze.

"Yeager, if you don't want to perish right now, you follow my order and eat until you explode or until I order you to stop," Placido threatened to which Yeager didn't know what to do.

"Yeager, I swear you, if I get free, I am going to kill you!" Jack shouted as Yeager had his mouth full of noodles.

"Seems like you are going to die, well you could die right now by Placido's sword or enjoy these noodles and die later by the hands of Jack, I don't think you got something to lose," Vortex said as the clown started whining.

"Then it is decided, continue eating!" Placido ordered as Yeager obeyed and continued eating.

"No!" Jack shouted while tears started to flow, "My noodles… please somebody help!" he continued shouting, "Yusei please, I beg you; I'll help you with Aki if you help me get my noodles back, PLEASE!" he shouted again.

Yusei wanted to stand up and help but a shock got him back down, "UGH! Why?" Yusei asked groaning from the pain.

"You are not allowed to interfere in my torturing," Placido stated triumphantly, "Don't worry I'll think of something nice for you and Aki," he said grinning.

"No, please I'll do whatever you want, just stop it, please!" Jack pleaded.

"Eat faster," Placido ordered threatening Yeager with his sword to which he obeyed and continued eating as fast as possible.

"NO! This is illegal, where is Public Security Maintenance Bureau if you need it?" Jack asked.

"I don't think Public Security Maintenance Bureau would stop him from eating your noodles, since he is the director of that and all," Yusei answered.

"Shut it! I'll kill you, you clown!" Jack threatened humping with the chair as Yeager started getting tears in his eyes.

"You got a good view of your noodles that are getting eaten?" Placido asked to mock the duelist.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack shouted.

"Yo, don't blame me, blame Bruna, she got this idea," Vortex said sounding innocent.

"I'll kill him/her, you, Placido, Yeager and even Yusei the moment I'll be free of this chair," Jack threatened continuing to hump with the chair.

"Alright, we've got enough of this, send both of them back but get him untied," Vortex said as Placido grabbed both Yeager and the chair Jack was tied on and threw them in the white shiny door.

"Prepare for death, Yeager," Vortex greeted.

"So are there any other questions or requests?" Placido asked looking at the file.

"Well there is this request that Bruna sent, 'Can I enter? I would love to help you to torture some especial character. Minus Yusei, Aki, Luka and Kiryu. I love them. I just want help. P.S. I 3 Yusei,' I can't decide about it without my right hand man so what do you think of it?" Vortex asked.

"That 'I 3' means 'I love' right?" Placido asked to which Vortex nodded, "How can somebody love this guy? I mean look at his hair, that is just unnatural and I always was freaked out by it because I always thought this is the way all Fudo's are born! And besides that, we all know how ugly he is going to get if he gets older," he shouted.

"Well… I actually wanted your meaning to the request," Vortex said.

"Hmm… I can't need a Yusei fan girl around me and I act aggressive to gay boys, like I am to Bruno, but if she isn't a he who is gay and if she keeps her love low for this… this thing here, I am going to accept it, I'll even ignore that she is a human," Placido agreed.

"So, Bruna, if you can live with Placido's requirements, you are welcome to help," Vortex declared.

"And did you forget what you promised?" Placido asked to which Vortex shook his head.

"No, I didn't, you can make two questions so go ahead," Vortex answered.

"Alright, hmm… I got it," Placido said opening the shiny door again and pulling a red haired girl out.

"Why did you get Aki here?" Vortex asked as Placido pointed to Yusei, "Oh, ho, ho, good idea, although we are not Amor so we're going to need a miracle for that," he reminded him.

"Like the 'torture stuffy thingy'," Placido corrected him as Vortex grinned evilly.

"Where am I? Yusei, what are you doing here and where did you get that nice watch?" Aki asked.

"I am going to make this short, you are in my show and I got you here for a purpose, actually Placido did that. Yusei will answer various questions about everything so you can consider him as a captured spy," Vortex answered quickly.

"AND THAT IS NOT A WATCH!" Placido shouted.

"What purpose is that?" Aki asked a bit frighten.

"We just need you to stand right here and just look good," Placido said making her sit next to Yusei.

"What are you planning on?" Yusei asked.

"You'll answer me one question and I hope this doesn't ruin my career as a badass," Placido said thinking about what he was about to do.

"Humph, fine, ask!" Yusei said.

"Alright, do you love Aki? Consider the 'torture stuffy thingy' effect," Placido asked as Yusei's eyes widened.

"Umm…" Yusei was thinking how to formulate his words.

"Also, if you try to avoid the question by not answering it but instead changing the subject by the answer, it will hurt," Placido explained.

Yusei took a deep breath and got ready to endure the pain, "Did I mention that if it feels that you try to endure the pain it'll get only worse?" Placido said grinning.

"That's a good 'torture stuffy thingy'," Vortex commented.

"Thanks, now answer!" Placido ordered.

Yusei took again a deep breath and got ready, "I love her as a friend, I don't love her like a girlfriend," Yusei said as the device made some loud noise.

"That'll hurt," Placido said knowing what the sound meant. Before the sound stopped Yusei let out a huge groan of pain.

"You really should answer truthfully but if you'd like, we can go like this all night long, I've got plenty of time," Placido said grinning evilly.

"I don't love her like that," Yusei said before letting out another groan.

"Seems like he'll die and the device cannot be removed before he answers my questions, what a coincidence," Placido said before laughing evilly.

"Yusei, you don't want to die, I don't want you to die because Public Security Maintenance Bureau would get after me and about this girl here… she also doesn't want you to die, maybe she does and hides it but that's not the point, the point is admit it or die," Vortex said.

"A-al-alright," Yusei said panting.

"What? You could continue denying it," Placido said a bit sad.

"I admit it, alright?" Yusei said lying on the sofa as Aki blushed.

"Now, was that so hard?" Vortex asked looking at the tired duelist.

"Can I go now? Please!" Yusei begged.

"I actually always ignore pleading but I think Placido has been enough satisfied with his torturing, you know he needs to be kept down or he'll go berserk and destroy whole cities," Vortex explained.

"That happened once and you just won't forget it!" Placido shouted.

"I won't go the risk, you two are free to go and there you can confess properly because this isn't a lovely dovey stuffy thingy," Vortex explained.

"Can you remove this thing?" Yusei asked motioning towards the 'torture stuffy thingy'.

"You can keep it," Placido said with a devious smile.

"We'll get him someday again on the show and you can continue torturing him but he's had enough for today," Vortex said.

"Wait one second, look here," Placido said looking at the file.

"What is it?" Vortex asked also looking at the file.

"There is one question left," Placido answered.

"Oh… well, let's get on with this, what says the question?" Vortex asked.

"It is from tkdbb156… it says… 'Good story my question is:Yusei y didn't you freakin' bang Akiza sge is hot'," Placido answered.

"I think he/she meant: 'Good story, my question is: Yusei, why didn't you freaking bang Aki? She is hot'," Vortex corrected.

"Whatever spelling police," Placido snapped.

"Am I really hot?" Aki asked.

"Well… duh! Sometimes I am asking where that writer got the idea with no one getting together with you, now that I think of it… probably to torture Yusei," Vortex answered.

"I thank you… I guess," Aki said.

"Anyway, Yusei answer the question or you'll face another shock," Placido ordered.

"You are tired, aren't you? You'll still have to answer," Vortex said.

"I am goddamn tired but alright, I'll answer, the reason for that is 5Ds is a kid's show so I wouldn't be able to do that, although I masturbated at night about it, I couldn't change the fact that it isn't allowed to even kiss properly in a kids show like Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds," Yusei explained as Aki blushed.

"Hmm… this is a story which is meant to be funny… punishment!" Placido shouted as Yusei got another electrical shock.

"Now, you two are free to go and there you can do whatever you want because this isn't a romance story nor a M rated story thingy so get out," Vortex said, "Take that 'torture stuffy thingy' away from him, open that damn thing and let them pass," he ordered Placido.

"Not so fast, there is a last second question!" Placido said looking at his mail.

"What is it about?" Vortex asked checking it.

"It says: I like this idea you created and here is my question to Harald (Halldor): Is Halldor's eyebrow attach to his hair?  
>I don't own a fan fiction account but I have a DeviantArt account that goes under marlene101 which needs something in my profile. If u take or like this 5ds character I really appreciate it and can u make him suffer a little bit that would make me happy and maybe laugh too. Bye. :)," Placido read it.<p>

"Hmm… first off, I am kind of planning to have Team 5Ds first in my show because Placido likes it so much to torture these guys, and about the eyebrows, I think it's not attached," Vortex guessed.

"Oh come on, that guy doesn't even have eyebrows, he just made his hair with glue to stick like that and look like they are eyebrows, he did that because he knew that someone without eyebrows wouldn't be able to stand a chance to Ylliaster," Placido answered.

"So… you guys also consider the eyebrows?" Vortex asked confused.

"Don't ask, please!" Placido pleaded.

"By the way, how are things going with Ylliaster? You know… after Z-ONE is gone," Vortex asked.

"Oh that… as the dominant part of Aporia, I made it back and I am starting it from the beginning but this time it won't be an organization, with its mission being to change the future… no, this time it will be an organization which will have destroying the world as its mission," Placido explained as Yusei and Aki's eyes widened, "Hey… you weren't supposed to hear that…" he said looking nervous.

"Placido, quick send them back! …before they get more information," Vortex ordered.

"Alright, alright, but I am not satisfied with the answer yet," Placido said opening the shiny door before taking the device from Yusei's arm and throwing the two in the door.

"Did you really have to throw them?" Vortex asked a bit stressed.

"Actually no, but I like to throw people in the sea," Placido answered.

"You like to throw people in…? What! You threw them in the sea?" Vortex shouted.

"Well… no?" Placido replied but it sounded more like a question.

"God!" Vortex said standing up and going towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Placido asked confused.

"I am going to rescue them, I can't allow someone who was in my show to die directly after it, Public Security Maintenance Bureau will be suspicious of me," Vortex said.

"Did you even declare who will be next time in the show?"Placido asked.

"NO! Eh… I suggest… I could get the twins on the next show," Vortex said.

"Hmm… alright," Placido said as the door shut, "I guess I'll end the show this time," Placido said turning towards the camera.

"Do you even know how to end the show?" the cameraman asked.

"Ts, how hard can that be? I just ask for reviews, meanings, suggestions and questions, I also say bye and that's it," Placido said nerved.

"Alright, go ahead," the cameraman replied.

"If you don't want me to destroy your city, you better send us reviews, meanings, suggestions and of course questions about the twins, also I would like to see some torture stuffy thingy," Placido said as the cameraman sighed, "I like torturing, especially if someone of you asks me to torture Noah," he added talking in a child's voice, "See you next time, foolish humans, I am starting to like this stupid damn thing," he finished as the cameraman shut the camera down.

**P.S. The twins will be 13 as long as they are guests.  
>P.P.S. Thanks to "you know not" for beta-reading.<strong>


	3. The Twin's Questions

"Welcome back, freak," Placido said as Noah stormed through the door.

"You!" Noah said gritting his teeth.

"You want revenge because I called the cops?" Placido asked grinning evilly.

"Don't worry, I'll get my revenge in time, badly I can't right now because of that stupid deal you made with Vortex!" said Noah while cracking his fingers.

"Revenge? We'll see about that!" Placido said taking his sword out and making swift moves over it with his finger.

"You look gay!" Noah shouted.

"Who is gayer: you, Mr. Justin Bieber fan or me, Mr. EMINEM fan?" Placido asked leaving Noah without a comment, "Yeah, that's how it is," Placido said triumphantly.

"Guys, could we please start?" the cameraman asked.

"Vortex isn't here yet," Noah answered sitting in the co-moderator seat.

"Can't we just start without him?" the cameraman asked.

"He is the creator of this thing here; wouldn't it be kind of… disrespectful to start without the creator?" Noah asked as all looked at each other and agreed on one thing, "NAH!" all of them said in union.

"What was that?" someone behind the door asked.

"Who is there?" Noah asked standing up.

"You worst nightmare!" the person behind the door answered before the door got opened violently, revealing a very angry Vortex with a chainsaw.

"Hey, why are you angry at me?" Noah said as Vortex went towards him.

"I am so tired that I can't see very well anymore. I thought you were Placido," Vortex replied.

"Over there," Noah said motioning towards Placido who was moving towards the door while whistling.

"What's your problem?" Placido asked as Vortex went towards him with the chainsaw still activated.

"Well… nothing actually, I am just tired and bored so I wanted to scare you guys a bit," Vortex answered deactivating the chainsaw.

"Jerk," Placido and Noah said in union.

"Alright, alright, shall we start the show?" Vortex asked as Noah got back on his seat.

"I am ready," Noah said after sitting down.

"Already rolling," the cameraman stated.

"Ready," Placido said taking his sword and getting ready to open a portal.

"Alright, team; let's roll; so today our victims… I mean our 'guests', are… the twins, Rua and Ruka," Vortex said as Placido opened the portal and dragged cyan haired boy with ember eyes, who was dressed in a blue coat, black pants and a grey shirt.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

"Rua is here but where is the girl?" Noah asked.

"Can't you be happy with one child, you pedophile?" Placido asked nerved.

"Placido, he's right, today our victims… ugh! I meant our guests are the twins, so also the girl," Vortex said.

"Fine," Placido said pulling a very alike looking girl out of the portal.

"Ruka, do you know what we are doing here? And how did Placido get back?" Rua asked.

"No, I don't, I just know that we were playing cards, you vanished in a strange light, then I got here," Ruka answered.

"Now here's the next problem, I have only one 'torture stuffy thingy'," Placido said.

"Hmm… the boy cares a lot about the girl so… just attach the device to the girl," Vortex suggested.

"Wouldn't that be kind of weak? I mean… torturing a little girl is immoral," Noah replied.

"Oh come on, since when do I care about moral? I am not very familiar with moral and you know it," Vortex said.

"Still, torturing a little girl is weak, therefore the device should be put on the boy's arm," Noah replied.

"Ugh, fine! Placido, please do so," Vortex ordered giving up, "That reminds me of something. Computer, are any incest stories with those two updated yet?" he asked.

"No," the computer answered.

"Good… now please shut up," Vortex said.

"Incest stories with us two?" Rua asked shocked.

"Don't act surprised," Placido answered putting the device on Rua's arm.

"Anyway, let us explain this to them, this is a so-called 'we-ask-you-questions-and-you-have-to-answer-truthfully-or-Rua-will-face-a-25V-electrical-shock show'," Vortex explained, "Now you must not know everything so no questions ask and let's continue," he added taking a file in his hand.

"But that hurts," Rua said.

"Eh… well that is exactly what we want to happen if you don't answer," Noah said.

"Oh," Rua replied understanding.

"Anyway, since you two are kids, what do you think of phone pranks?" Placido asked as the twins widened their eyes in amazement of Placido's out of character actions.

"Who should we call?" Ruka asked taking the phone.

Placido opened a portal with his sword and looked at the twins, "I got an idea," he said disappearing in the portal before the portal also vanished.

"Where did he go?" Rua asked as Noah and Vortex shrugged.

Silence followed until after about one minute, Placido returned from the portal, having a devious smile on his face.

"Alright, call McDonalds, here, say exactly what is written here," Placido said giving them little scripts.

Ruka dialed the number and an employee soon answered it, "McDonalds, how may I help you?" the employer asked.

"Uh, yeah, hello, we would like to speak to Donald, please…" Rua said.

"Umm… Donald who?" the employee asked.

"Why, Duck of course…" Ruka answered.

"Donald Duck? You want to speak to Donald Duck!" the employee replied.

"Well this is McDonald's… right?" Ruka said.

"Well… yes but-" the employee started but was cut off by Placido.

"BUT NOTHING!" Placido shouted.

"We want to speak to Donald Duck!" Rua shouted.

"Sorry… but we don't have Donald Duck here…" the employee said.

"LIESSSSS!" Placido shouted.

"What do you mean?" the employee asked confused.

"Check your refrigerator!" Ruka answered.

"OK?" the employee said as the sound of an opening door was heard thru the phone.

"Hey y'all!" someone's voice said which seemed a bit weird.

"Told you!" Placido shouted as a high pitched scream was heard.

"That was funny," Ruka said hanging up.

"Placido, you acting a little bit weird," Vortex said observing his right hand man and the twins.

"He probably forgot to drink his medicine," Noah guessed.

"No but since they beat me, I somehow like these two," Placido said clearing up the situation.

"Hmm… that is… weird…" Vortex replied as Noah nodded.

"So you guys said that we were here to answer questions, right?" Rua reminded them.

"Right," Noah said opening a laptop which was next to him.

"No touchy-touchy my lapy-topy," Vortex said taking the laptop away from Noah.

"You like to put a 'y' to every word, don't you?" Noah said lying back on his seat.

"As a matter of fact, yesy, I do, it sounds so much funnier. Anyway… the first question is um… from Anime-Angel," Vortex said looking at his mail.

"There are angels in anime?" Noah asked surprised.

"Yes, idiot, but it never mattered, because evil things look way cooler than angels in the anime," Vortex answered.

"They really do," Placido said before making a pose while holding his sword.

"See?" Vortex asked while pointing to Placido.

"Can we please continue?" Noah asked.

"Alright, she says: 'Nice job getting Yusei to finally confess. I only have one question for both of the twins: _Who do you like (as in crush/love)?_ Keep up the awesome job.' You want me to keep my job? How do you know what my job is?" Vortex asked while looking nervous. "Ahem, thanks for that but I think Placido should also be thanked since Yusei confessed only because of the 'torture stuffy thingy' he got me," Vortex said as he read the mail.

"Yes, you better remember that next time or I will come to your city and destroy it, I'm not joking," Placido replied serious.

"Although if you don't, you should better evacuate," Vortex added as Placido nodded.

"Rua, Ruka, answer!" Noah said.

"I don't love someone actually," Ruka answered putting a finger on her chin.

"Same here," Rua replied before getting a shock.

"Rua, are you okay?" Ruka asked.

"Not really," Rua answered.

"Hmm… I got an idea, say 'I love Ruka' and probably you don't get a shock," Vortex guessed.

"WHAT!" Rua shouted, "Alright… I love Ruka," he tried before getting another shock.

"Oh well, it was worth a try," Vortex said as Rua glared at him.

"Why are you so obsessed with that couple? There is no proof for that," Noah replied.

"Well… actually there is an author in fanfiction who got proof for that but let's not waste time discussing that," Vortex said looking back at Rua, "You've got to answer it," he said.

"Maybe… Patty?" Rua said in a questioning manner.

"Hmm… he got no shock? Darn it!" Noah said.

"That just killed me," Vortex said sitting back down frowning.

"It would have been illegal anyway. Come on… lighten up, you've got more mail," Ruka said as Vortex sighed.

"Alright…" Vortex said frowning as he looked at his laptop.

"There is this mail from amk8930, he/she says: 'I liked that Yusei confessed his love and that he admitted masturbating to Aki at night.'" Vortex read the mail.

"Yusei confessed to Aki? When was that?" Rua asked.

"People like your show, lighten up," Ruka said.

"I don't care about that, I am getting more depressed than back then when I was a childy child and Noah ate my sweety teddy beary," Vortex said to which all stared at Noah.

"What?" Noah asked as the others were looking at him as he would be some weird freak.

"You ate a stuffed animal," Placido answered like it was obvious.

"It wasn't stuffed," Noah said to which all of them backed up a little as Vortex got some tears in his eyes.

"I miss my sweety teddy beary…" Vortex said with teary eyes.

"Man up," Placido replied as Vortex sighed.

"Next mail is from 'tkdbb156', he/she says: 1. grammar nazi 2. _Leo and Luna y the crapp is your hair green and Leo y don't you get a haircut_ 3. i am a guy," Noah read the mail, "Um… I think that 'nazi' is directed to you, Vortex," he added.

"See? People hate me," Vortex said sadly.

"Yes, but they don't hate the spelling police so translate that for me," Placido replied.

"How can't you understand that? Alright, he asks 'Why the crap is your hair green and Leo why don't you get a haircut?'" Vortex explained.

"So you two answer please," Placido said as Noah and Vortex stared at him shocked, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing we just… uh… never saw you tell someone the word, 'please'," Noah explained.

"Answer," Placido said to the twins.

"Well…" Rua said making a thinking pose for about ten minutes and not saying something, "It's isn't actually really green," he concluded as the others face-palmed.

"Does that matter?" Noah asked.

"It matters for a mode designer, although I think it doesn't matter here, but I have no idea why we have green hair so I just wanted to answer somehow," Rua answered.

"Maybe your dad had similar hair?" Vortex asked as the twins shook their heads.

"I can maybe answer that," Placido said as he took a hair of Rua and Ruka' heads.

"Ouch," the twins said silently.

"You're going to scan it in… a lab or something?" Vortex asked.

"Ts, no one needs human inventions, I've got a high evolved eye," Placido answered as the infinity mark on his right eye mask glowed bright blue, "OK, it is because of a gene mutation," he concluded.

"We are mutants?" Rua asked amazed.

"NO! That is a biological term for… what do they teach you in the schools these days?" Placido asked stressed.

"Dueling," both of the twins answered as Placido sighed.

"That's probably a great life learning how to duel instead of boring stuff," Noah replied as the twins shook their heads.

"So… Rua, this guy also asked why you don't cut your hair." Placido said.

"What! No! Never," Rua said holding his hair as all stared at him.

"He… has a bad memory cutting the hair… he went to cut his hair at a barber holding a chainsaw… that isn't something nice to see if you are a child," Ruka answered instead of Rua.

"I'm still having nightmares of that guy," Rua said a little bit scared.

"Uh… wow… that's… eh… yeah… anyway; let's continue with the next mail which is from… Marlene101, cool she wrote again, she says: 'thank you for using my request and yeah i do have one request for one of the twins: _can you make luna do something funny like make her ride a unicycle while jugging bowling pins and rubber ducks?_ yeah i know a random request but can you do it please.' You're welcome but Placido was the one to clear it up," Vortex read the mail.

"Does no one see my help in this show?" Placido asked kind of sad.

"Who is this Luna?" Ruka asked as all stared at her, "I am not Luna, I am Ruka so… that doesn't make me do it, right?" she asked to which Noah, Vortex and Placido shook their heads, "But I can't ride a unicycle and I don't even know what rubber ducks are, although I know how to jug bowling pins," she said.

"Well… hmm… you could try to ride it and not even me knows what rubber ducks are and I am too lazy to Google it so… you can just ride a unicycle and jug bowling pins," Vortex replied.

"But I don't know how to ride a unicycle!" Ruka protested.

"Uh… than just jug with bowling pins," Placido said and told her something else in her ear.

"But won't he be angry?" Ruka asked a bit afraid.

"Nah," Placido answered before he opened a portal and took some bowling pins out of it.

"Alright, I learned how to do this as a child, although… I don't actually know how I learned it…" Ruka said before starting to jug the bowling pins for about two minutes.

"Now!" Placido shouted as Ruka threw the bowling pins at Noah's head.

"WTF! Ouch! Ugh! AH!" Noah said receiving each attack.

"I also learned aiming," Ruka said hiding behind Placido who held his sword in a defensive position.

"You!" Noah shouted pointing at Placido.

"Did you forget already? You can't do something to me because of the deal," Placido reminded him, "And you don't want to end up in federal prisons, do you?" he added to which Noah stopped himself from strangling Placido.

"Why in federal prisons?" Ruka asked.

"Never mind," Vortex answered shifting eyes.

"Alright… weird," Rua replied.

"OK, I've got a question to both of you," Vortex declared, "Would you like to jump off mountains that are completely made of cheese?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Rua asked.

"Come on, answer," Vortex said.

"We don't," Ruka answered.

"Well… you should," Vortex replied smiling dreamily.

"Do you like to jump off mountains that are made completely of cheese?" Rua asked curious.

"Hell yeah," Vortex answered smiling as all stared at him.

"No offenses but you are a weirdy freaky guy," Noah said as all nodded.

"You got mail," the laptop said.

"Shut it already!" Vortex shouted at it.

"OK," the laptop replied.

"That is even weirder," Rua commented.

"Oh… Bruna wrote," Vortex said looking at the mail.

"Does she ask for more torture?" Placido asked with big eyes.

"Hmm… she says: 'You! Put me in. I'm NOT a guy. I'm NOT a crazy fangirl. Nor a Yaoi'ist. I just like Yusei... If I can help with the "torture stuffy thingy", I suggest... Hit of my electric whip. 2x pain. My question: _Leo/Rua, how can you be such an idiot? Luca/Ruka, how you can live with such a idiot like Leo/Rua having the same face you do? I_ have another torture request: _Make Jack suffer more! _Well, remenber, I'm brazilian so if there is any spelling erros, it's not my fault. And I would like to have a random strange and deadly power…' Hmm… yeah but those guys say that it is immoral to do that to a child… one last thing, the 'torture stuffy thingy' is a device that Placido got me to torture people and you can have a power if you join me. Anyway, answer the questions guys," Vortex read the mail.

"OK… I ask again, how can somebody like that… that thing? I am still having nightmares of his hair…" Placido said looking at the mail, "Uh… more torture!" he shouted.

"Well… before you answer the questions… why is Rua an idiot?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, I am not an idiot," Rua replied.

"Freedom of speech, boys, I wish that was never allowed," Vortex said staring blankly.

"OK, Rua, Ruka, answer the questions _'Rua, why are you such an idiot?' _and_ 'Ruka, how can you live with such an idiot?'_" Placido said.

"I don't really know how to answer it because I am not an idiot, without my help, this world would have gone in the hands of Ylliaster," Rua answered, "By the way, sorry, Placido," he added.

"Don't worry about that," Placido said with a devious smile.

"Rua saved me and Jack from dying, without him I would be dead," Ruka added.

"Although, it would have been fine saving just you, you know… leaving Jack die," Noah commented.

"About that, I had no choice, I wouldn't have been able to win on my own without Jack's help," Rua replied.

"Mail," the laptop's voice said.

"I already told you to shut up!" Vortex shouted.

"Sorry," the laptop's voice apologized.

"There is another mail from Bruna?" Vortex asked looking at the mail, "She says: 'Sorry about the third time but I'm with a lot of ideas. I have another question: _What the twins of the 5D's would do if they met the VOCALOID twins? _I would like to see that…', Do you guys know these VOCALOID twins?" Vortex asked as all shook their heads.

"I guess… this will stay without an answer, sorry," Noah apologized.

"Alright, now I can torture!" Placido exclaimed happily.

"Go ahead," Vortex said before Placido opened a portal and dragged Jack in the studio.

"You two? I've been dying for revenge!" Jack shouted getting himself ready to strangle Placido and Vortex.

"No, that's not going to happen," Vortex said before pressing a button on his desk, suddenly some chains got Jack tied to the ground, "I knew this thingy's would come handy some day, you owe me 100$," Vortex said to Noah who passively handed the money over.

"How are you planning to torture him this time?" Vortex asked.

"Hmm…" Placido said while thinking, "Ha! OMG, I've got it, I'll just read some fanfiction stories which he is paired up with Crow," he said taking some scripts in his hand.

While Placido read the stories, Rua, Ruka, Vortex and Noah almost puked some times, while Jack kept screaming "THIS IS SO OOC!" and "THAT SHOULD BE A CRACKFIC!", he also shouted many times "THIS IS SO GROSS!", there were also sometimes he said "YOU GUYS ARE SICK!", "I AM NOT GAY, GODDAMN IT, EVEN IF I WOULD BE, I WOULD GO FOR YUSEI OR KALIN!", "STOP THE OOCNESS!" until he fainted.

"She also says: 'One point I had forgot. I just hate Jack. And even Leo/Rua being an idiot, I like him. I still am waiting…' Well… you are not the only one, Noah and Placido hate him too. Sorry that you have to wait but I've got a beta-reader who tells me if something is wrong with my story and all these things and without doing what he says, I don't post a damn thing," Vortex explained.

"She likes me but at the same time she thinks I am an idiot?" Rua asked, "That's not a little bit weird," he commented sarcastically.

"Alright, is that it?" Placido asked.

"I don't know," Vortex answered.

"Maybe but last second requests can get in," Noah commented.

"Hmm…" Vortex said putting a finger at his chin, "Noah, you should be allowed to do a request too," he concluded.

"Really? Alright… you'll regret this," Noah said as he grinned evilly, "I know you very well so… OK so my request is directed to you… get into a hippy congress and spent the whole day and night there while listening closely what they say, no earplugs allowed," he declared as Vortex's eyes widened in shock.

"Please… don't, I beg you with all my life, by the name of whatever an OC believes in, please, please, pretty please don't make me do that, I am scared of hippy's," Vortex pleaded kneeling before Noah.

"Ugh… fine, then you'll have to spend two hours there," Noah declared before Placido opened a portal and threw him there.

"OK, I am the co-moderator of this show and since Vortex can't stop my authority, I declare that I'll be able to say another request," Noah declared, "Placido gets a unicorn here and you slap it hard 30 times!" he added pointing at Ruka.

"But that-" Placido wanted to say something but stopped as Noah gave him a death glare, "Alright," Placido said dragging a white horse with a shining horn.

"Now slap it!" Noah ordered.

"I am so sorry," Ruka said before starting to slap the unicorn mercilessly as all others watched in shock.

"You crazy fucking bitch!" the unicorn said to Ruka as all widened their eyes, then looked back at Placido.

"I didn't know where to find a damn unicorn, so I had to take one from a show where unicorns can talk," Placido explained.

"Go to hell, damn you all!" the unicorn said before flying through the wall.

"Uh… yeah… awkward… so Vortex is afraid of hippies?" Ruka asked trying to change the subject.

"Not really, although… he hates them, he pukes each time he sees one, oh no…" Placido said as he noticed something.

"What?" Noah asked.

"He has a mini sword with him," Placido answered.

"Uh oh," was all Noah said.

"OK… I'll see what I can do to save those guys later; first we got to finish the show," Placido said removing the device from Rua's arm.

"That wasn't that bad," Rua said.

"Maybe we'll take you guys here again someday," Noah said as Placido opened a portal and led the twins into the portal.

"We should also be going, who knows what happened to these poor hippies… I don't actually care though but I am bored," Placido said going thru the portal.

"Next time, we'll get… um… **Aki** on our show," Noah declared following Placido.

All left the stage as Jack remained there because he fainted earlier, he was soon getting up, "Please no more OOCness," he pleaded before fainting again for no explainable reason.


End file.
